1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a girth, and more particularly to a girth having a breathable structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical girths for horses are made of cloth materials which may absorb the sweat of the horses and may slip relative to the abdominal portions of the horses such that the horses may feel uncomfortable.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional girths.